Ediciones
EuroCountry 26 Organizador: Països Montenegros Presentadores: Laura Pamplona, Jaime Alguersuari y Sia Furler Ganador: Reino de Poyomonia (Christina Perri - Arms) Representante de Països Montenegros: Para la última edición de Montenegros, esta vez en casa, Montenegrenn TV seleccionó a Anna Calvi. La cantante y compositora se caracteriza por sus temas en estilo indie rock y por su gran personalidad y estilo. Calvi interpretará Jezebel, un tema de Edith Piaf que le ha servido para lanzarle al estrellato. Sin pena ni gloria, Calvi terminó 20º con 32 puntos, repitiendo los peores resultados de Montenegros en su historia. Anna Calvi nació en Catalonn, mas concretamente en Mic. Es la tercera representante montenegrina de Catalonn, como ya lo fueran The Freza o Robert Ramírez. EuroCountry 25 Organizador: Luar Presentadores: Mario Baquerizo Ganador: Països Montenegros (Adele - Someone like you) Representante de Països Montenegros: De nuevo, Adele. Montenegrenn TV anunciaba la retirada del país por problemas en la parrilla, por lo que seleccionaba internamente a la cantante rostovita con 'Someone like you', baladón inmenso para llenar el EuroCountry 25. Y se llevó el gato al agua. Adele conseguía la 1º victoria de Montenegros en el festival, librándose así del adjetivo de eterna segundona que se le hubiera puesto, al finalizar 2º en el EuroCountry 23. Adele nació en Rostovv. Sin embargo, vivió 14 años de su vida en Betoppia por motivos familiares. Como se ha comentado, fue seleccionada por Anna Simón para ser la última representación de Montenegros. Fue la primera montenegrina en actuar dos veces en el festival y sin duda un ejemplo de humildad, trabajo y carisma. EuroCountry 24 Organizador: Quirzistán Presentadores: Cheryl Cole Ganador: Luar (Clare Maguire - The last dance) Representante de Països Montenegros: Ganó Luar, pero sin embargo Montenegros fue representado por una cantante que ya participó con Luar. Janelle Monáe, esta vez con el tema Tightrope, consiguió una 14º posición en EuroCountry. A pesar de las críticas a la canción, tildandola de diferente a la línea musical que llevaba Monáe, consiguió la mitad de la tabla. Janelle Monáe es la segunda representante extranjera de Montenegros. Ya fueron seleccionadas Lissie (Antmonthy) y Ellie Goulding (Atlántida) en el EY22, logrando resultados similares para el país. EuroCountry 23 Organizador: Orange County Presentadores: Carrie Underwood Ganador: Quirzistán (Take That - The flood) Representante de Països Montenegros: Una magnifica e impresionante Adele representó a Països Montenegros. De nuevo la elección interna de Anna Simón convencía al público internacional. El tema Rolling in the deep, que salió a la par de que se anunciara su participación en EuroCountry, consiguió un 2º puesto y 4 estrellas amarillas, siendo el mejor resultado de Països Montenegros en la historia, y quedando a menos de 30 puntos de Quirzistán, primer clasificado. Adele, montenegrina nacida en Rostovv pero criada en Betoppia, lanzó al mercado este año su nuevo disco '21'. No obstante su sencillo Rolling in the deep se habría filtrado meses antes. A los oídos de Anna Simón llegó, y cuando se le ofreció la posibilidad de participar en EuroCountry no lo dudó. Como se suele decir, fue llegar y besar el santo. EuroCountry 22 Organizador: Quirzistán Presentadores: Velvet y Cheryl Cole Ganador: Orange County (Brandon Flowers - Only the young) Representante de Països Montenegros: Lissie & Ellie Goulding, con la canción Everywhere I go representaron a Països Montenegros en el EuroCountry 22. Obtuvieron un 12º puesto, el 3º mejor de la historia, pero que nos dejó con mal sabor de boca. Lissie (antmonthyana) y Ellie Goulding (atlantesa) fueron las primeras representantes de Països Montenegros elegidas mediante elección interna. Además, por primera vez en la historia, el representante de Països Montenegros no es montenegrino.La propuesta montenegrina convenció a, entre otros, Nuurland y Antmonthy. EuroCountry 21 Organizador: Hasselforogj Presentadores: Rob McElhenne y Maggie Grace Ganador: Quirzistán (Anna Bergendhal - The army) Representante de Països Montenegros: Sia, ex-presidenta del Gobierno, representó a Països Montenegros con la canción Clap your hands. Sia logró un 13º puesto y la mayor cuota de pantalla de la historia, al ser la ex-presidenta del gobierno y tener una canción con posibilidades. Sia, nacida en Rostovv, participo en varias preselecciones anteriormente en EuroCountry, como en la de Antmonthy, en la que logró ser segunda. Con la canción Clap your hands ganó el Montenegrosong 4. Ana Torroja, con Sonrisa o Spankers, con Sex on the beach, no consiguieron derrotar a la gran favorita de la edición. EuroCountry 20 Organizador: Nüurland Presentadores: Sara Carbonero y Gerard Piqué Ganador: Hasselforogj (Francisa Batistelli - Beautiful, Beautiful) Representante de Països Montenegros: The Freza, con Screaming, representó a Països Montenegros en esta edición. Además de hundir a Montenegrenn TV en las audiencias, The Freza solo consiguió un 18º puesto. The Freza, grupo formado en Catalon, ganó la 3º edición de Montenegrosong, logrando imponerse a duros rivales como Alyosha. EuroCountry 19 Organizador: Reino de Poyomonia Presentadores: Paytricia Poyitiburu, Poyisius Poyez Ganador: Gebiet of Nüurland (Timoteij ft. Alexander Rybak - Vända med vinden) Representante de Països Montenegros: Robert Ramírez, segundo ganador del Montenegrosong, logró un 8º puesto en el EuroCountry 19. Països Montenegros repetía TOP10, algo impresionante y no esperado, debido a que el país se encontraba en el top15-20 de las encuestas. Robert Ramírez, nacido en Barzeloo, capital de Catalon, fue el primero de su estado en representar a Països Montenegros. Venció en el Montenegrosong 2 imponiendose ante artistas como Phantom Planet. EuroCountry 18 Organizador: Unión de Mostolands Presentadores: Pilar Rubio Ganador: Poyomonia (Gareth Gates - Anyone of us) Representante de Països Montenegros: Elin Lanto fue la cuarta representante montenegrina. Consiguió lo que nadie esperaba, un 4º puesto con 107 puntos y empatado con Luar y Benleir, haciendo que Països Montenegros liderara en partes de la gala. Elin, nacida en Rostovv, fue seleccionada mediante el novedoso y exitoso formato Montenegrosong, mediante el cual la cadena la había elegido previamente, y usaba el mismo para comprobar si la elección era la correcta. Fue la tercera rostovita en representar a Països Montenegros. EuroCountry 17 Organizador: Republik von Benleir Presentadores: Ria y Dero Ganador: Unión de Mostolands (Within Temptation - Utopia) Representante de Països Montenegros: Noisettes fue el tercer representante de Països Montenegros, y el primero de la nueva encargada del EuroCountry, Cristina Rosenvinge. Nuevamente no pudo ser, obtuvo un 24º puesto, nuevo batacazo para Països Montenegros. El grupo, formado en Rostovia, venció en la final siendo repescado, un caso similar al de Chenoa y que hizo saltar las alarmas. El formato es claramente erróneo. No podemos ni consentiremos que esto siga así, mencionaba Cristina Rosenvinge. EuroCountry 16 Organizador: Luar Presentadores: Little Botts Ganador: Benleir (Eisblume - Leben ist schön) Representante de Països Montenegros: Chenoa logró vencer en la Pre de Països 2, imponiendose ante Leona Lewis, clara favorita con el tema 'Happy'. La representante obtuvo un 28º puesto y 2 estrellas negras. La participación fue duramente criticada por los medios montenegrinos, afirmando que la preselección era el peor método para la elección de representante. Chenoa, nacida en Stravopoli, la capital de Stravopol, logró imponerse ante Leona Lewis y Shakira. Esta última siguió presentandose a las siguientes ediciones de la Pre de Països. EuroCountry 15 Organizador: Imperio de Betoppia Presentadores: Antonio Recio, Kaká. Ganador: Luar (Little Botts - Remedy) Representante de Països Montenegros: Laurent Wolf fue el primer representante de Països Montenegros, elegido mediante la preselección Pre de Països. Obtuvo un 24º puesto, nada mal para un debut. El representante, nacido en Rostovv, la capital del país, fue repescado de la primera semifinal de la Pre de Països, y pese a ello logró vencer a The Chemical Brothers, claros favoritos.